1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interactive devices for dispensing items. In particular, the present invention relates to a networked, programmable, automatic medication items dispensing apparatus for use by individual patients who are enrolled in a medication protocol or medication therapy regimen at a location generally separate from a health care provider's facility, such as their homes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost half of the 3 billion prescriptions that are written each year by health care providers are taken incorrectly by patients. That negatively affects the health of the 46% of the American population that use prescription medication. It is estimated that health care providers spend about half of the time during regular appointments with prescription dependent patients discussing the patient's use of his or her medication protocol or medication therapy regimen. Accordingly, various dispensing devices have been developed to help patients adhere to those protocols or regimens.
Devices for dispensing small and large items are well know in the art. They include the ubiquitous vending machines used for automatically dispensing foods, drinks, tickets, and other items. In the health care industry, automated and manual dispensing devices are used for, among other things, segregating, controlling, and dispensing a wide range of medicaments, such as pills, vials, and packets. They are also used for managing the distribution and restocking of expensive instruments and laboratory supplies.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,737 and 5,047,948, for example, each disclose a system and apparatus for dispensing pills and medical supply equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,392 discloses a medication dispenser with main, selection, and exit compartments located within a housing.
Other related dispensing art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,760,643; 6,758,370; 6,640,159; 6,385,505; 6,272,394; 6,151,536; 6,115,649; 5,940,306; 5,927,540; and 5,883,806.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,048 discloses a vacuum operated system for individually dispensing medicines from a bulk storage container to a user, where the medicine is dispensed under computer control, and the quantity and type of medicine is selected in advance by the user. The disclosed invention includes dispensing equipment and a computer that provides a user interface. Storage containers are arranged in a rotatable carousel or a rectilinear array that may contain various pharmaceutical articles, or various types, dosages, ages, and lot numbers of medicines. The patent discloses that after a user enters certain data into the computer, a universal vacuum probe is inserted within the storage container that contains the desired items, is lowered to the desired storage container, and engages with a container probe that is exclusive to that storage container. After a vacuum source creates suction within the universal vacuum probe and the container probe, the universal vacuum probe and the container probe individually extract items from the storage container.
Related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,110 and 5,593,267 disclose a system for identifying and dispensing pre-coded packets containing medications that are stored in a dispensing facility, such as a pharmacy at a hospital. The system, which uses an optical bar-code reader, retrieves the individual packets using a vacuum system.
Programmable medical items dispensing devices have been around for a number of years. Many of them are computer operated and networked, allowing a remote operator to program and manipulate the devices by entering commands from a remote machine.
Claim 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,174 is an example of a medication delivery system. Claim 1 comprising: (1) a housing, (2) first storage means for storing at least one dose of a medication within the housing away from access by the patient, (3) second storage means separate from the first storage means for storing at least one dose of a medication within the housing away from access by the patient, (4) first delivery means associated with the first storage means for selectively delivering a medication dose from the first storage means to the patient, (5) second delivery means associated with the second storage means for selectively delivering a medication dose from the second storage means to the patient, (6) internal memory means for storing a prescribed schedule for administering medication, (7) external input means for receiving and interpreting at least one prescribed medication delivery command from the patient, (8) first control means for generating a command signal to actuate the first delivery means in response to the prescribed schedule stored in the internal memory means and not in response to receipt of a medication delivery command from the external input means including first means for generating an error signal refusing to administer medication whenever invalid input is received from the patient, (9) second control means for generating a command signal to actuate the second delivery means in response to the receipt of a prescribed medication delivery command from the external input means, and (10) means operative in response to the command signals generated by the control means for maintaining a data file for each medication dispensing device, the data file including a record representing a running total of the number of medication dosages contained in the associated storage compartment, the data file including a record reflecting the administration of medication according to the prescribed schedule, a record reflecting the administration of medication in response to the medication delivery command from the patient, and a record indicating the generation of the error signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,828, discloses that an external input means is capable of receiving and interpreting at least one change medication schedule command from the user, and further including means for altering the prescribed schedule stored in at least one of the first and second internal memory means in response to the receipt of a prescribed change medication schedule command from the external input means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,549 discloses an Internet-enabled medication dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,978 discloses a medical dispensing drawer having a thermoelectric cooler for environmental control. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0129716 discloses a portable, programmable, medication dispenser with input/output keypad, display, and means for communicating instructions and dosages to the device by a remote user, such as a health care provider.
However, none of those prior devices is adapted to being used by a patient at home who is enrolled in a medication protocol or medication therapy regimen under the supervision of a physician whereby the device is remotely programmable to allow the physician to modify the delivery of items to the patient over the course of time, that also has a restocking feature to minimize waste and enable counting of the number of items remaining in the bulk storage receptacle, and that automatically adjusts the delivery of items using rule-based hierarchy functions for optimizing, encouraging, and monitoring a patient's adherence to his or her medication protocol or therapy regimen. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a device.
In particular, there exists a need for a system that provides an effective solution for both patients and health care providers regarding the patient's adherence or compliance with complicated medication regimens. Such a system should enhance the interaction between the patient and health care provider by allowing the health care provider to monitor the medication intake or modify the medication schedule, as well as by automating the storage and dispensing functions.